Love is messy
by favefangirl
Summary: One call and Magnus falls apart. One call and he is willing to lose everything. One call and he is putting everything he loves on the line. AU. Rated M for language and slight innuendos. Happy ending. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one._**

"Ouch!" Magnus cried, again.

Alec just rolled his eyes and continued to dap the anticeptic wipe against the gash on the older man's cheek.

"It hurts." Magnus pouted.

Alec sighed and put the cotton ball down. He picked up one of the band aids-a small, rubber duck pattened child's band aid-and began to open it.

"I did tell you not to mess with my seraph blade, this is your own fault!" He reminded Magnus, placing the plaster on the wound, "Done."

"My hero." Magnust joked feeling tentatively at the plaster.

Alec rolled his eyes and placed the medical supplies back into the first aid box.

"When you called I thought there was a demon causing trouble or you were about to die, if I would've known just how small your injury was, I would've just told you to treat yourself." He explained, stifling a yawn.

The summer sunrise was visible through the wide lounge window, illuminating the glitter that covered Magnus head to toe. It was only 6-7 o'clock in the morning and Alec had only had maybe an hour, two hours max, sleep.

He had been in bed when his cell-phone rang. It was a distraught Magnus crying about something. Worried, Alec had hurried down to his appartment as fast as he could. When he arrived Magnus was sat on his couch, a dish-cloth on his cheek, looking defeatedly at the seraph blade Alec had left the last time he was there, which lay on his coffee table.

"I'm glad you didn't." Magnus said putting his first aid kit back in his kitchen.

Alec yawned and nodded along, not really paying much attention to what Magnus had said.

"You're exhausted. D'you wanna use the guest room? It'll be quicker than you going back to the institute." Magnus asked, looking concerned.

"No. If I'm not there when Isabelle wakes up, she'll only worry about me." Alec replied standing up, making sure not to forget to pick up his blade, and walking to the front door. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah..." Magnus replied.

As soon as Alec left Magnus let out a small sigh. He didn't know what it was about the teen but whenver he was around he felt safe, like he could do anything. Never in his 400 years had he ever felt this way. Magnus didn't know at the time, but just outside his door Alec was thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two.**_

"And _where _have you been?" Clary asked raising her eyebrows at Alec as he walked off the elevator.

"Don't. I'm not in the mood." He replied, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the coat-peg to his side.

"Where you at Magnus's?" She asked mockingly.

"Don't you have your own house to be at?" Alec asked snidely, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"I'm waiting for Jace. He said he'd teach me all about Shadowhunting." She explained, gesturing to the high pile of books on the bench she was sat on. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I was at Magnus's, he needed my help." He explained.

"Bet he did." Clary muttered. "You look exhausted, go to bed."

Alec nodded and padded along to his room. He opened his door, kicked off his shoes, closed his door and flopped down onto his bed. He was asleep withing minutes, not even bothering to get undressed.

Back at his appartment, Magnus was in his lounge laid on his couch, contemplating ringing Alec back. Remembering the circles under the Alec's eyes, he decided against it.

He couldn't remember when Alec had come to mean so much to him. After he had first met him, at his party, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Then Alec, that arrogant twat Jace, the mundane-who was, for the record, a much less annoying than Vampire which he later became -and the girl, found the mortal cup, rescued the mother and killed valentine, saved the world then he knew. He knew that as much as they-well he-wanted them to be together, Magnus could never have Alec. He was, and always would be a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters could not be gay.

Magnus sighed, clambered to his feet and made his way to his landline. He pressed the button but the annoying british lady informed him that he had "No new messages".

_Damn. _Magnus thought _Maybe if I had a client, I would stop thinking about him._

Magnus looked around his appartment. Usually he liked the decor, basic and shimmering with glitter. Now, though, it looked bear and dingy. Without Alec's blue eyes and bright smile, it looked dark and uninhabitable.

In truth, Magnus was alone. He was a hard man to become friends with and anyone who got close he pushed away. He was lonely. Even his parties were just excuses to not be so alone for a period of time. But he was. He was all alone. Alec was the only friend he had, the only friend he really wanted.

Magnus padded to the guest room, the room with his only TV inside it, and sat down. Five minutes of channel surfing later and Magnus felt worse than before. How had he ended up like this?

In his youth-around the time of his 109th birthday-Magnus had been extremely popular person. Everyone wanted him. Men, women, Shadowhunters, everyone. He had many friends and an adoring family. Then he grew older and his friends all died, his family grew distant, he became recluse and unfeeling, only ever socialising at his many, many parties.

Then he met Alec. The first time he saw him his pulse rate increased, his smile broadened, his body did things it had not done in years. Alec's blue eyes met his own and then he felt it. He felt alive. He felt his heart beat in ways it hadn't in over 200 years!

Alec made him better, made him good. If it weren't for Alec, he wouldn't have healed Jace and the girl for free. He wouldn't have stood trial, defending the girl, explaining that it was Valentine who was in the wrong. Alec gave him a reason to live, and no way was he about to screw this up!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_Magnus stalked across the room. He placed his hands on the sides of Alec's face. He pulled him closer until their lips met. Soft at first, like maybe if he was too rough, Alec may break. But soon their gentle embrace became hard and rough. Magnus pressed Alec against the brick wall of the room-one niether man recognised-his hands roaming the other's body. Alec on the other hand, had his hands buried in Magnus's hair, pulling on it lightly._

"Bedroo..." Alec managed to mutter against his lovers lips.

Never parting, the two men made their way to a bedroom neither had noticed before. Inside was a large double bed-doused in glitter and black blankets-a small bedside table and a glamorous sofa.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked Alec, pulling away and looking into the other man's eyes.

"No." Alec uttered, "But I want to anyway." He then pressed himself back against Magnus, trying to feel every inch of him. He left wet, open mouth kisses along his neck as his hand wandered down and grabbed...

Magnus awoke to a loud ringing sound. It sounded destinctly like his landline, but in his half-asleep, arroused state it took the High Warlock a few seconds to realise it was, indeed, his landline.

Even so, Magnus didn't hurry to clambour out of bed and answer the phone. When he finally reached it he lazily lifted the reciever and croaked, "Hello." Into the speaker.

The reply was rushed and scared, and most definately female.

"Magnus, please, we need your help!"

Magnus froze in horror. He recognised the voice, but it was impossible. How could she still be alive?

"Saphie?" He muttered in disbelief.

"YES! Magnus, it's me and I'm in trouble and I need the help of a High Warlock, please!" Saphie replied, hurridly.

"You're in NORTH CAROLINA, get your own High Warlock to help!" Magnus replied edgily.

"NO! Magnus, please, you don't understand! I need _you_ to come. Quickly. Use a portal. Bring a shadow hunter! Goddamn it! JUST GET HERE, please." Saphie pleaded. Then the line went dead. Nothing. Not even the irritating drone that plays when the person on the other end hangs up.

It was only 7 when Alec was awoken to a grumpy Clary mumbling something that sounded vaguely like 'visitor'. It had been two days since he had last seen Magnus, and his heart sank. Had he actually been stupid enough to visit him at the _Institute_? Around _people_?

Alec hurried out of bed and half-ran to the foyer where Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were all crowded, stood in a perfect semi-circle. They were facing a very disheveled looking Magnus. He wasn't glowing, his hair lay flat and colourless on his head and he had clearly rushed to get dressed.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, concered.

"Magnus wants to take one of us to NORTH CAROLINA to help out one of his buddies but refuses to TELL US WHY." Jace explained, leaning heavily against the wall next to him.

"She wouldn't tell me, but she sounded scared and afraid." Magnus spat venimously.

"Who?" Alec asked. Even he could hear the faint jelousy in his words.

"Saphie, and old friend of mine." Magnus said, not quite looking at Alec.

"Well, don't look at me. I refuse to go if Simon isn't!" Isabelle said decidedly. She had become close to the poor Vampire who looked more shocked than anyone at Isabelle's statement.

"Yeah and I've not even started teaching Clary about Shadowhunting, we can't go." Jace explained. Clary leant against him, dressed in one of his black sweaters-that was far too big for her-and some shorts.

"Alec?" Magnus asked almost pleadingly.

Alec had never seen him this way, never seen him so vunerable, so human. It was confusing and painful.

"Erm.." Alec began. All eyes were on him but he was looking directly at Magnus, "When do we leave?"

Magnus broke into a grin, "Now." Was all he said before clicking his fingers. Immediatley he looked like his old self and two gym bags sat at his feet. Alec had also changed. He was wearing all black and he could feel the weight of the concealed weapons. He quickly drew his runes and nodded at his friends.

Isabelle and Clary both hugged him and Simon and Jace shook his hand, then he left. Gym bag slung over one shoulder, following Magnus into the unknown.

Magnus was scared. Not for himself or for Saphie, but for Alec.

_If anything happens to him_, Magnus thought to himself, _someone will pay._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four._**

The hardest part about travelling to North Carolina was finding a portal. You'd have thought that between a High Warlock who threw parties evey other week, and a Shadowhunter who had been brought up surrounded by other Shadowhunters, that at least one of them would know where the closest portal was.

Magnus initially suggested the portal near Clary's old house.

"Y'know, Madame Whatsherface's." He had said.

Then, seeing the look of pure dread that befell Alec's face, Magnus thought better of the idea.

"I think there's one in Downtown Brooklyn. It's in an old Warehouse." Alec suggested shortly after.

"How'd you know about it?" Magnus asked, concered they'd first have to crawl through a demon infested sewer, or find a Vampire motercycle and fly there.

"Izzy once dated a Downworlder who lived around there. She used the use the portal in order to get home before Mom and Dad realised she was missing. She'd end up in my room at, like, 5 in the morning expressing her undying love for this moron. Then this Werewolf ended up in my room after using the portal. She said that Dom-the guy-had said it was a quick way of leaving. I was pissed so me and Jace went and sorted the dick out." Alec explained. In the time it had taken him to tell the story, they had managed to flag down a taxi.

"Erm, Donnie's Pizzaria, Downtown Brooklyn. Thanks." Alec said after the driver asked them where they "were headin'".

Once the taxi driver dropped them off, the descreetly made their way inside the warehouse. It was, as it turns out, not a glamour. It was really an old abandonned warehouse in Downtown Brooklyn.

They found the portal and within minutes they were on their way.

North Carolina was warmer than they expected. It was also less populated. Everything was so far away from everything else. It was all connected by one main road. They'd set the coordinates for Saphie's street.

"Which one?" Alec said looking at the long row of houses, all seperated and surrounded by land.

"That one." Magnus said pointing to one barely visible in the distance.

As they approached they found a cozy looking house with a deck, and stairs leaidng to the front door. It looked to be made of shingle and it was painted an icy blue. All it's windows were either borded up or covered by thick curtains.

They climbed the stairs, two at a time, and reached the front door. Alec then noticed that Magnus looked visibly scared.

"Old girlfriend?" Alec asked, only half joking.

"No. She was my best friend around 200 years ago. But, she was a Mundane. She should be dead by now." Magnus explained. His expression was both confused and diturbed at the same time.

"Hey," Alec said comfortingly, "I'm sure she's fine."

Magnus knocked on the door lightly and they were soon greated by a short girl. Saphie had long black hair and pale white skin. She showed no sign of age and stood a way back from the door, hidden by the shadows.

Alec immediatley knew why she was still alive. "Vampire." Was all he said before turning to leave. He already had one vampire who was always around, and that was enough.

"Please." The girls voice came. It was raspy and cold, but pleading. "Please I need your help, Shadowhunter!"

"Forget it." Alec remarked. "I already helped one vampire this year, I got him blood. I think I've done enough."

He then began walking back down the stairs, only stopping when Magnus told him, "Wait." Alec turned around, only half way. "If you won't do it for her, do it for me. You owe me big time, don't forget." Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not convinced." He said leaning lazily agains the stair railing.

"Do it because I'm asking, no beggining, you to." Magnus said. His eyes were soft and wide. He looked vulnerable and scared. "Please."

Alec let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But I want to make it very clear that A) Not drinking blood until I'm gone and B) I'm doing this for him not you." He said to Saphie.

Magnus smiled at him meakly before turning to enter the house. He wouldn't tell, of course, but Alec being there for him made him feel just a little bit better about the whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five._**

Saphie led the two men inside and immediatley entered a room very close to the door. Magnus and Alec shared a look. Saphie didn't come back out until dusk. In that time, Magnus had read through the entire phone-book and Alec had checked every weopon he had on him over. Twice.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm in deep, deep shit!" Saphie began after a while.

"Hurry up then, some of us aren't immortal!" Alec said edgily. He chose to ignore the glare that Magnus gave him in response.

"I was turned a couple hundred years ago. By some guy called Sean. We'd ben dating and, well, he wanted to keep what was his. 'Didn't tell anyone though. Everythings been pretty OK since then. Sean left, with this other Mundie-don't know what happened to her," Here Alec sighed, bored, "_Then_ a few days back, this guy starts causing trouble at a night-children bar. Had to escort him out. Then he attacked me. We fought and I won."

Both men gasped. "Did...Did you change him?" Magnus asked tentatively.

Saphie nodded in reply, tears falling down her face.

Just then they heard a bang from one of the rooms.

"He's _here_?" Alec asked exasperatedly.

Saphie nodded again. "Magnus, please, you have to put it to sleep! No ordinary shadow hunter weopon could do it! Please. Use your magic!" She begged.

Magnus sighed. Doing this would make him a criminal. Not to mention it would totally drain him. But the only other option was to send Alec in, send him to his death. He sighed again and nodded.

"Wait." Alec commanded. Magnus turned on him with sad eyes. Alec held out a seraph blade. "It's called _Ritzva_." He said. Magnus took the blad nodded and walked to the source of the banging-a room leading from the kitchen near to the front door. Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus turned the door and stepped into the room.

Then there was only silence.

For a few minutes it felt as though the earth stood still. Alec and Saphie both stood in the kitchen, watching the door to the room like hawks. They were both scared that the thing would tear Magnus apart, that the last thing someone said to him before he died was 'It's called _Ritzva_'.

It was a huge sigh of relief when Magnus walked back out of the room with a mere scratch.

"I cut myself on a blade again!" He pouted, looking down at the gash on his hand.

Alec laughed.

"Is he dead?" Saphie asked nervously.

"Yes. He will need to be buried with the right incantations, though, in order to stop him from coming back to life." Magnus explained, thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Saphie said, clearly relieved. "D'you want me to dig the grave, or to carry the body?"

"I have to dig the grave myself, but I would be grateful if you would carry the body out for me." Magnus said.

Saphie nodded and only two minutes later she was carrying the dead half-breed out to an appropriot spot.

"There's more to it." Alec said, mostly to himself, whilst Magnus fixed them both a coffee, the mundane way.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, handing a cup to Alec.

"Well, why would she tell you to bring me, risk the clave finding out she made a half-breed? If all this could be resolved with just a warlock." Alec shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee. It was strong, without any milk in it.

"I don't know." Magnus admitted. _But I'll find out. _He added to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six.**_

Magnus was dealing with the body. It was a slow and painful process and already he was becoming exhuasted very quickly. Quicker than he had anticipated he would. If he carried on at the pace he was going, he'd be dead in an hour.

Alec was sat inside Saphie's kitchen, at her dining table, drinking coffee. Saphie was sat across from him, staring at him.

Alec looked up and said, "Stop. It's disturbing."

"He looks at you like you're the best thing in the world, how does that feel?" Saphie replied.

"What?" Alec asked, a little more edgily than he had intended.

"How does it feel to be loved?" Sapie asked. Alec blushed. "He does, y'know. Love you I mean. I haven't seen him this in love. Ever."

"What's saphie short for?" Alec asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Saphire. Alec?"

"Alexander."

Then silence. The awkward sort of suffocating silence that spreads everywhere. It was only broken by an exhausted looking Magnus collapsing through the door.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted pushing his chair back and hurrying over the the Warlock.

"I'm...too tired." Magnus stuttered.

"What happens if you don't do all the incantations?" Saphie asked worried.

Magnus shrugged, "He comes back. He's pretty angry. _Very _dangerous. He could murder all the Mundies in this damn state."

"Shit." Saphie muttered under her breath.

Alec felt a huge weight on his chest. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know what would happen if he did it. "Take some of my energy." He said finally. "I know you can. I read it somwhere!"

"Alec, I can't. I can't do that to you it's beacause of me you're even here." Magnus said softly.

"No. I have to. I'm a Shadowhunter. I have to do this!" Alec pressed, "It's my responsibility! I have to protect the Mundies. I have to do this!"

"If I do this, we're connected for life!" Magnus implored. "We can't be apart."

"Do it." Alec said.

"Do even know what I'm saying?" Magnus said incredilously, "You will have to be with me _every single time _I use magic, you will have to be there. _Every single time _you fight I will have to be there. Neither of us can even leave the country without the other! For the rest of our lives we'll be stuck with each other.. For the _rest of our lives_!"

Alec hesitated. Of course Magnus didn't want to have to put up with Alec for the rest of his life. But Alec had Mundanes to protect. "Do it." He repeated.

Magnus raised his eyebrows but nodded. He had expected Alec to say no. Say that he couldn't possibly spend his entire life stuck with him. Say that it would be the worst possible outcome to be always tied to Magnus. He didn't expect Alec to seem so sure about it, but he certainly was.

"Okay." Magnus said. _Let's do this._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven.**_

Alec didn't feel too much different. He just felt a strong pull on his chest, like he was missing something that he desparately needed. Perhaps that was why he didin't feel so different, he always felt that way around Magnus.

They were stood behind Saphie's house, finishing the incantations. Alec felt useless, just standing there, watching Magnus. Though Magnus had reminded him at least five times now that his mere pressence meant that he could work.

Magnus felt utterly guilty. Had he not been completely, undenyably head-over-heels in love with him, he never would have tied himself to Alec. He could envision a future where Alec and his Shadowhunter wife were called out to a demon disturbance, and were forced to be joined by him. How awkward it would be when he was stuck in the hotel room next door whilst Alec was on his honeymoon. It was going to absolutely kill Magnus to see that day.

Saphie was inside the house, curled up on her sofa, hugging her knees. This was all her fault! If she'd have just had a little bit of self control, none of this would've happenned. Magnus would still be in Brooklyn, pining over his love and lexander would be training, oblivious to his friends feelings!

Dawn was threatening when Magnus finally re-entered the house, Alec in tow. Both looked tired as niether had slept in about 12 hours. "Done." Magnus confirmed before flopping ungrcefully onto the sofa across from Saphie, in the lounge.

Alec leaned on the arm of the sofa, his eyes narrowed at Saphie. "What haven't you told us?" He asked edgily.

"I don't know what you..."

"You didn't invite me in case of a demonic disturbance. Why am I here?" Alec interrupted her when she spoke.

She sighed and tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm a monster. I hate myself, everything is my fault. I get _so so _angry, I can't control myself!" She sobbed. "I want to die. I'm ready. I need you to do it."

Alec's eyes widened. She surely wasn't being serious! She did know that if he did, he could be arrested, have his runes taken? She did know how much he would be risking should he do it? She must know!

"Absolutely not!" He exploded, standing up too quickly and feeling a headrush.

"_Please_! Please do this one last thing for me!" Saphie cried. It was an awful sight. This vampire that looked so graceful, with tears streaming down her cheeks, with snot running from her nose. Her hair hanging limply, looking greasy and lifeless.

"Alec, can I talk to you." Magnus finally spoke. He had been watching the conversation with interest and now knew that if Alec didn't do this, she would just stand in the sun, turn to ash and come back to haunt them both!

Magnus walked into the kitchen, Alec following him. Alec had his hands clenched into fists and anger _radiated _from him.

"Don't ask me to do this." Alec said fiercely.

"Why?" Magnus asked, though he could list ten reasons why Alec shouldn't kill Saphie.

"Because I don't know if I'd be able to say no." Alec answered softly, unclenching his hands and breathing heavily. All the andrenalin running from him.

Magnus looked at him carefully. This sweet, innocent boy who had traveled cross country into the unknown for _him. _Who had hurried to his apartment at three a.m. because _he _had burt himself, because _he _had asked him to. Who had stayed for _him. _Who had sacrifised his freedom for _him._

"Please, this one last favour!" Magnus pleaded.

He could see the internal battle on Alec's face. On the one hand, he knew that if he did this, he could be removed from the Clave. He could be disowned by his family. His entire life could be ruined! But I'm asking him to, begging him to!

"Can I call Clary?" Alec asked

Magnus nodded reply and handed him his cell-phone. "Do what's right." Magnus warned before returning bak to the lounge, he was asleep within minutes.

"Saphire." Alec called.

"Huh?" She asked as she reached her kitchen.

"You are telling Clary what I'm about to do." He ordered, firmly. Saphire nodded, before going into her bathroom to make the call.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight.**_

"Is he okay with this?" Came the voice of the girl-Clary-after Saphie finished explaining the situation.

"I honestly think that if Magnus hadn't have asked him to, he wouldn't have done it." Saphie replied half-heartedly. She was distracted by the rune she was drawing.

"Look, if he wants to do it, he will do it. But, so you know, if this backfires it will be all your fault. Can you go through this knowing that?" Clary asked edgily.

"Yes." Saphie replied simply. "I'm going to send you a picture of a rune. When it's time, give it to Alec."

"How well I know when it's time?" Clary asked, quite obviously confused.

"Trust me, you'll know!" With that, Saphie hung up. She took a picture of the rune, sent it to Clary, then deleted the evidence.

This was her chance at thanking Alec for what he was about to do. In her time, Saphie had done _so much _wrong in her life, this was her redemption. Her way of saying one last apology. This was her way of repaying Magnus for all he had done, for everything he had sacrificed for her.

She walked back into the kitchen to find Magnus and Alec staring daggars at each other. _My fault._ She reminded herself before taking a deep breathe. "I'm ready." She announced. Magnus stood from his seat and hugged her.

"Goodbye Saphire Rosvert." He said tightly.

She smiled weakly at him, "Goodbye Magnus Bane." She replied, "I have had so much fun with you!"

"Oh yeah!" He agreed. He looked at Alec and nodded.

"Bury me?" Saphie requested, "Please." Magnus nodded then walked into the lounge. "He can't watch?"

"No. This is killing him." Alec said angrily, "I've never seen him so detached and airy."

"Yeah." Saphie studied Alec. This pathetic looking little Shadowhunter gave Magnus a reason to live, and of that she was grateful. _He may be pompus, arrogant and annoying, _She thought to herself, _But at least Magnus had someone to look after him._

"Ready?" Alec asked, taking a dagger out of his jacket pocket.

Saphie nodded and thought of every good memory she had. When she was younger, when she was turned. She was thinking of how she had felt dialing Magnus's number when Alec plunged the dagger into her heart. He was mutting a sort of appology and before she took her final breath she muttered, "Thank you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine._**

Magnus had buried Saphie next to the half-breed. He had than placed an incantation on both graves so that nobody would ever find them. They had then spent a good three hours trying to find a portal. Finally they made it back to Magnus's house, exhausted and depressed. They were sprawled across Magnus's two sofa's, not asleep but not entirely awake, somewhere in between.

"I'm sorry." Magnus said after a long while of silence.

"For?" Alec asked, twisting himself ever so slightly, so that he was facing the other man.

"For dragging you down with me." Magnus replied, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Alec could hear him turn on the coffee machine and get two cups from inside his cupboard.

He lazily stood from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. "Magnus?" He said.

The other man turned to face him, "Yeah?" He replied.

"Saphire, she said you were in love with me. She said that she'd never seen you this way before. Was she telling the truth?" Alec asked, curiously.

Magnus blushed and looked the other way.

"Magnus?" Alec pressed.

"What do you want me to say?" Magnus asked fiercely, after turning to face him. "I'm sorry? I'm sorry that you're all I think about? I'm sorry that I'm absolutely in love with you? I'm sorry that it makes you uncomfortable because I'm just some downworlder who happens to be useful and you're a Shadowhunter and what I feel for you is supposedly wrong?"

"Magnus..." Alec sighed, "Why didn't you say?"

"_Because_," Magnus implored, "I would rather just be your friend than not ever being able to see you!"

Magnus thought of all the times he had amost told Alec how he felt. All the times he had nearly kissed him, but stopped himself. All of the times he flirted with Alec, only to be ignored or to not have the feeling reciprocated.

"Magnus..." Alec repeated. He tentatively moved forward and with shaking hands he cupped Magnus's cheeks. He moved forward slowly and pressed his lips to Magnus's.

Realising what was happening, Magnus quickly pushed Alec away. "Don't take pity on me!" He spat, outraged that this teenage boy would dare mock a High Warlock.

"I love you!" Alec cried! "Of course I love you! I think about you all the time! I fucking dream about you for...sake" He felt adrenalin pumping through his body and he was frightening even his self, "Damn..." he whispered.

"What?" Magnus whispered back.

"I...love you." Alec breathed, calmer now. "I always have."

As if by some silent, mutual agreement, the pair both moved forward and joined for a harsh, passionate kiss. Magnus gripped Alec's t-shirt, afraid to let go, afraid that if he didn't then Alec may diassapear into a cloud of smoke. Now that he had him, Magnus was not letting Alec go!


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue.**_

The wedding was held in Idris, and it was beautiful. The table and chiars were all black granite with glitter embeded into everything. Jace was Alec's best man-he even made a speech-and Simon was Magnus's.

The sun shone and the champagne flowed. Alec sat at his place on the high-table and smiled. Everything shone and looked beautiful. He was sat next to the man he loved on their wedding day. Then it dawned on him. Eventually, Magnus would be sat on his own. Because one day he would be dead and Magnus would be left, alone.

As if reading his thoughts Magnus took Alec's hand and smiled, "We have an entire lifetime before then." He whispered in his husbands ear. Alec nodded in agreement.

The couple where again laughing and chatting with guests, when Clary went over. They smiled at her. "Come with me." She said teasingly to them, "I haven't yet given you your wedding present."

Anxiously, Magnus and Alec followed her. She led them into a secluded part of the woods. There she stopped and rounded on them. "Alec, take of your jacket and roll up your sleeve." She commanded.

Alec did as he was told and was surprised when Clary took out her Steele. He felt the familiar burn of a new rune being drawn on his skin. He looked on with mild interest as Clary drew an unfamiliar black mark.

When she was finished she let Alec's arm go. "Done." She confirmed.

"What does it do?" Magnus asked, looking over Alec's shoulder at the new rune.

"Immortality." She said smiling at their vacant expressions, "It gives you immortality. You can be together forever." She explained. "Saphire sent it to me that day."

Alec and Magnus looked at each and smiled. Saphire's last act had been to give them what they wanted. A forever together.

_The end._

**A/N. ****Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed my story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited (that isn't even a word but ah well) and everyone who was patient all the times I couldn't update! And thanks to anyone who is bothering to read this insignificant piece of drabble! You go!**


End file.
